


Happens To All Girls

by PrincesaParkerina



Series: Casi Familia [2]
Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Somnophilia, Somnophilia is rape doesn't matter if the people involved are in a relationship or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: 10-year-old Francis screams in the middle of the night,certain he's about to die.The first person he obviously runs to is Arnoldo,his mentor and possible future father,except that,apparently he wasn't the right person to go to this time around.





	Happens To All Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I lost my own "Arnoldo" fairly recently,actually two days after my last story,and it kinda creeped me out that she died not long after I killed Arnoldo off in one of my stories.  
> It has been rough and I did consider writing something where I killed him off again but this time around he's admired and loved by his friends,family and his Francis.  
> Oh well.
> 
> My time of the month came in and I thought 'Hey, how would 10-year-old Trans Francis deal with this?'  
> 10 years might sound too young for some but not by others who were....touched 'inappropriately' by uncles and stepdaddies around that age like me and had ZERO idea of what was going on when suddenly there was blood...so yeah, there might be some hints here and there of personal experience.  
> That's what fanfiction is all about.  
> Reminder that since Francis is 10,the twins are 7,and Carlos is 8.

_Pedro,sonríe Pedro_  
_Porque a sus amigos fue a buscar_  
_Hasta la orilla que maravilla_  
_Y ahora todos juntos navegan en su_

_Barco,barco,barquiiiiiiitoooo....._

_Capitán Topa's contagious,delicious laugh echoed all throughout their ship._

_Francis adores this man's laugh and to hear it this close!_

_Y su barco,barco,barquito..._  
Desde la orilla se ve chiquitito  
Y su barco,barco,barquito...   
Sobre las olas de aqui para allá

_Francis y Los Rulos were pirates exploring the 7 Seas,led by their trustworthy Captain,who loved to sing all the way through their countless journeys._

_Except the sun was starting to disappear behind grey clouds,it seemed like a tormenta was coming! And to make matters worse,the crystal blue water underneath them was starting to look blood red ..._

_This was wildly different,this wasn't how it was supposed to go! The entire crew started to panic and run around the ship,Carlos was frozen in place,staring defiantly at the now crimson sea._

Francis bolted upright on his top bunk,sweating profusely,breathing heavily and unevenly,hand going to his chest,heart drumming loud in his ears.

The dream wasn't supposed to end like this! They had such a great day with Capitán Topa that Francis was even dreaming about the kind,brunet singer,who also happens to be related to Arnoldo....somehow.

The dark-haired boy felt wet all over,he was sure it couldn't be all sweat,damnit,he was too old to still wet the bed! Not even Rulo Ricardo did that anymore,or at least not very often.

So freaking embarrassing!

The young assistant turned his light on,intending to discreetly get rid of the shameful evidence,until he looked down and noticed the bloodstained once light blue sheets that had little colorful top hat's on them.

An ear piercing scream was heard in the entire Orphanage.

On his own bottom bunk,under Francis',Carlos was the first one to open his curious deep blue eyes and stand up,only to see a slim,pale blur jumping down and disappearing from the room,leaving a thin trail of blood behind,definitely concerning the rulo distinto greatly,though his expression didn't change,even when his siblings got up and started looking around,asking what was going on.

"What is this on Francis' bed? It's red and smells..." noted a visibly,adorably worried (and a little frightened) Rulo Ricardo.

"I think it's....oh my gosh,I think it's blood,hermanitos! Do you think someone came here and hurt Franciscocho?!" Rulo Rolando tried to examine the situation,barely containing his own feelings towards it,he'd stopped his orange clad twin from almost tasting the red substance.

"Apa."

"We gotta find where he ran ooooff to! He must be so scared! Pobrecito!" Ricardo said on the verge of panicking himself.

"Carlos,did you see anything or anyone coming here?" Rolando addressed the tall redhead.

Carlos in his concentrated,shocked state felt like he was hearing his siblings from miles and miles away underwater,he could barely make out what they were saying,still he got the gist of it.

"No." the Rulo Distinto said flatly.

"¡AYUDA!" cried out Ricardo.

"¿Ayuda? ¿Alguien necesita ayuda? Aquí está Melody- Jesus,what happened here?" the helpful caretaker was clearly taken aback by the sight she witnessed upon entering their dorm.

"We think Natalio stabbed Francis in the middle of the night." stated Carlos

"Wait,we do?" asked a confused Rolando.

"I didn't know we had gotten to this conclusion together,I mean,Natalio can be a little olvidarizo sometimes but he never seemed like a bad guy,I'm so disappoooointe-" 

"Chicos,something tells me that's not it.Where is Francis now?" 

The azafata quickly investigated the scene herself and thankfully interrupted Rulo Ricardo.

The three boys shook their heads.

"We don't know,we hope he's okay though." said Rolando.

"If I were to guess I'd say he went to Arnoldo." Carlos said matter-of-factly and Melody had disappeared from the room before he had even finished the sentence,taking the dirty bedsheets along with her.

* * *

El Gran Cocinero Arnoldo sat up slowly on his worn down mattress,after being shaken almost violently by familiar little thin fingers.The brunet man rubbed the sleep off his tired eyes,ready to scold Francis and send him back to bed until...he was faced with a sobbing,desperate, _bloodied_  apprentice,dark,sharp brown eyes softening and going wide at the sight.

Arnoldo jumped from the bed,great concern taking over,Francis held on to the large man's light blue nightgown impossibly tight and only sobbed harder.

The cook got in one knee,so he could be eye-level with the heavily-distressed young waiter,wiping a few tears away.

"Francis,what happened? Who hurt you like this? When I get my hands on them I-"

"N-no one,Arnoldo,señor.I woke up bleeding like this,i-it's coming from inside me,I-I think I'm sick,I'm losing blood,how much t-time do you think I have l-left,señor?"

Francis managed to say in between sobs and hiccups,his horrified expression slowly morphing into confusion when he noticed his mentor visibly relax his posture,shake his head and sit back on the bed.

 _His poor Francis,so innocent,so young and pure to already be going through all this and-_ the older man tensed under the apprentice's intrigued gaze,a huge wave of guilt rushing through the cook's entire body,making him shiver.

"¿Arnoldo? ¿Estás bien,señor? ¿Cuanto tiempo me falta? ¡Dime,por favor!" 

Francis tugged impatiently at the brunet man's sleeves,bringing him back from not-too-old memories,from a few months ago actually,on the waiter's Birthday back in May.

The cocinero put his rough hands on the boy's slender shoulders,trying his best to hold eye-contact,even if he didn't really want to right now.

"Look,Francis.You're not dying,I know it will be hard for you to understand right now,but from now on,this will be normal."

"NORMAL???????!!!!!!" the raven haired boy shrieked.

"Sí,lo siento pero once a month,every month this will happen for a good chunk of your life.No te preocupes,it happens to all ... girls."

Francis' mouth was wide open in disbelief,he started shaking his head frantically in denial.

"But I'm not a-" 

"Also,I'm really not the right person for you to go to about this,Francis,intenta la Señorita Melody,trust me,she'll know exactly what to do and how to help you."

As if on cue,Melody pretty much teleported to the door of the cook's room,waving way too excitedly for Francis' taste,he waves and smiles back politely,then turns his head sharply back to stare at his mentor.

"Are you sure,señor?" 

"Por supuesto que sí,Francis,when did I ever lie to you? Now go,before you make an even bigger mess in my room."

Arnoldo shooed the curly-haired boy away,extremely tempted to kiss his lips in a hopefully reassuring goodbye,he settled for the assistant's forehead instead,he had an audience after all.

"Perdon,señor.Permiiiiso...." the young waiter bowed his head and left apprehensively,clearly afraid to talk to Melody about something that seemed so intimate.

The gran cocinero could only guiltily think back about what may have caused this.

* * *

Arnoldo gazes upon Los Rulos' and Francis' dorm room by the window at 3am as very much part of his routine before going to the bathroom and eventually "sneaking" into his own kitchen for a snack.

This time around,his young assistant isn't on his bunk bed,it's neatly made,the boy's a perfectionist,the Italian cook adores that about him,even if the dark haired kid can overdo it sometimes.

Arnoldo keeps his usual track,no sign of Francis yet,it's not like this never happened before,on top of it all,today's the boy's birthday,maybe he's getting a headstart on the preparations of his party and-

The great cook shook his head and tsked,that would be very unlike him,he's not the big fancy parties and presents type,he's too humble,just from someone remembering,it already brings huge joy to those deep olive brown eyes.

Arnoldo loves that kid,he never wants to see him sad,even if his job seems to solely consist of crushing the curly-haired boy's dreams to the ground every day.

The brunet cook tells himself it's out of love,life is tough,love has to be tough and maybe....just maybe Arnoldo might love the young waiter a little bit more that he should.

Just.... a little bit.

Most nights he dreams about bending Francis over multiple surfaces en la cocina,the sink,the Island,the stovetop,tabletops,even locked into the huge food storage near the monorail's panels,sticking his girthy dick inside little Francis' unbelievably tight,wet and hot pussy,not a single pubic hair has grown yet,the frail apprentice cries out in pain since he simply just can't fit the large cook yet.

But Arnoldo doesn't need to worry,the great cook knows for  _certain_  that those urges will stop completely after he finally finds himself with the responsibility of being the boy's legal father.

Or at least he really really  _really_  hopes so.

He finds the curly-haired apprentice in the kitchen,asleep,pale body spread all over the table with papers scattered all around him. _Probably rehearsing his lines for the upcoming play_ ,Arnoldo pondered.

Well,that was incredibly irresponsible of Francis and Arnoldo doesn't remember allowing the kid to participate in it so the first thing that came to the cook's mind was waking the boy up,scolding him and telling that to his face.

That sweet,mischievous looking face,it seemed so peaceful and angelic with the help of the moonlight hitting it just right.Eyelids closed shut,displaying thick,long eyelashes,small smile on his pale lips,Arnoldo's thumb grazes lightly upon them,parting them slightly and the boy hums softly,smile broadening,small chest rising and falling evenly,the older man wonders what he's dreaming about.

Arnoldo sinks calloused fingers in the messy nest of gorgeous,black curls,caressing them softly,pleased by the continued sweet,satisfied sounds coming from the boy's mouth,the brunet man gets to actual work.

His first Birthday present of the day,la Flor Blanca can wait.

Arnoldo pulls down the assistant's colorful bowtie clad pyjama bottoms,the still sleeping boy shivers a little,thin,uncovered legs and pink,Harry Potter clad panties on display,Arnoldo grins wickedly.

He won't be doing any real harm,really,it's all just about pleasure.

He puts the panties to the side,one thick hand is used to massage the boy's small clit and inner lips in circles,Francis'  meager sounds of contentment turn a bit louder,the apprentice is moaning,groaning,grunting and mewling softly,he sounds heavenly and Arnoldo might go insane just from this,he's already half-hard.

One particular,louder groan that Arnoldo definitely shouldn't find as sexy as he does make the boy's mouth part ever so slightly,only to close around two rough,calloused fingers,Francis suckles on them eagerly,which only makes the brunet cook wonder even more about what's happening on his assistant's subconscious currently.

Arnoldo reluctantly takes his fingers off the waiter's mouth and if the boy's sexy little whimper was any indication,he was pretty unhappy about it too.

The gran cocinero pushed those wet fingers slowly into the loyal assistant's small cavern,greatly satisfied to realize he was so wet already,good,it matched Arnoldo's own sick arousal,he was fully hard now and leaking copious amounts of pre-cum on the kitchen floor,he always went commando under the nightgown,it's okay,Francis will clean it all up once he wakes up anyway,preferably with his too-large tongue.

Arnoldo's barely containing his own breathy,sensual moans,the other hand going from softly caressing the kid's labia to pushing his shirt a bit higher,exposing more skin to the cold,night air,the older man grabbed one pink nipple in between his thick,slick fingers.

Francis' moans were starting to sound pained,breathing getting shaken and labored,eyes closed shut,thick eyebrows knitted together,small,pale hands clutching tightly to the papers around him once Arnoldo's fingers started to pump harder and curl inside the boy's pussy.

A mischievous smirk adorned Arnoldo's round features,he leaned down and licked a wet stripe over the boy's inner lips and clit,tasting him thoroughly,moustache tickling in the process,making the young waiter snap his beautiful eyes open,crying out from absolute pleasure and bliss.

The older man took a step back,but didn't take his hands off his filthy ministrations.

".....¿Arnoldo?"

* * *

 _Y cuando el viento sopla fuerte_  
_Siempre Pedro se divierte_  
_Porque sabe que las olas_  
_Ahora van a enloqueceeeerse_

Water from the bathtub splashed everywhere,even hitting Melody over at the sink,she turned to face the young waiter with a stern expression and a twitch to her left eye,he bowed and looked away drowned in guilt.

"Francis,are you sure you don't wanna talk about this? It's a pretty big deal,it....happens to all girls and-" 

"So I've heard." the smart apprentice mumbled.

"I'm sorry,I didn't mean to-"

"Lo sé."

Francis bowed his head yet again,sighed heavily and stopped playing with the wooden boat he got from Topa as a Birthday Gift.

He never could have fun for long,it seemed.

She finished cleaning the boy's sheets and clothes and hung them to dry,then she kneeled beside the bathtub that still had a considerable amount of bubbles in it to cover the waiter's body,a firm hand reached for the raven-head's chin,making him look at her stunning hazel eyes.

"Look,Francis,what I mean is that it's not gonna get any easier from now on,the more time goes on,the harder it will be for you to hide-"

"My _Girl_ Body?"

"The physical aspects of your body that do not match who you really are in your heart and mind."

Francis was on the verge of tearing up all over again.Melody rubbed a thumb against his cheek soothingly.

"We'll always be here for you,okay?"

The young apprentice nodded weakly.

"¿Cierto,Rulos? the azafata yelled out and Francis' face showed puzzlement,though he should have known better.

"Sí,Señorita Melody." three voices in unison came from the other side of the bathroom's door,two of them sounded guilty,one didn't even bother,Francis grinned toothily,sweet and sincere.

It doesn't matter if it happens to all girls,he might as well just be an exception.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I KNOW.  
> You make an "Orphans" AU of an Argentinian kids show and don't even mention 'Chiquititas' once???!!!  
> Many people of my age grew up with it and all,but I...never got into it,sorry.  
> My sister has Harry Potter panties,someone might be turned on by that,not me though.  
> I'm still no good with nsfw stuff,but who else is gonna do it for me?


End file.
